This invention relates to a package which incorporates an applicator pad and a cup shaped container.
In previous packages of this type the applicator provided a closure. The applicator or pad was a sponge-like element which fit within the container and absorbed the medication. Fingerhandling of the pad entailed pressing it into the medication in the cup which caused it to ooze through and around the pad between the pad and the surrounding wall of the cup. Greasy medications would deposit on the users fingers and much of it would permeate the pad and was not usable.